1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to funnels and more particularly pertains to a new funnel for attaching securely to a drink bottle to facilitate pouring flavoring into the drink bottle.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a main portion formed by a circumferential wall having a top opening and a bottom opening. A tubular connection portion extends from the main portion around the bottom opening. An interior surface of the connection portion has interior surface threads. Thus, the connection portion is designed for threadably engaging the threaded neck of a drink bottle.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.